A Night in Camelot
by karathenerdyone
Summary: Rose and the Doctor go somewhere the Doctor has always wanted; Camelot. But what surprises them as they arrive is not only the differences from the Arthurian legend they both know, but also the aliens who decided to show up and wreck havoc.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Rose had enjoyed their trip to the sparkling beaches of Nazaresh, it had been beautiful, but as the TARDIS took off and she gripped onto the console she couldn't help but think about how much she had missed the Doctor. Sure, she had been with him the entire time, but not a lot of time was dedicated to just being... together as she had wished. Most of their time was spent fighting off aliens, which was not the prime time to tell the Doctor that she had feelings for him.

She stopped herself before she could elaborate on that though, it was distracting.

The Doctor looked up at her and gave her another one of his grins, that she returned as he pushed a few more buttons and pulled the small monitor to face him.

"Where is it this time Rose?" He said as he kicked a lever up to his right with his foot. "Anywhere in the universe, any point in time. Have any preferences?"

"You sound like you have an idea already." Rose said, laughing as he almost fell over as he dodged for a small purple button near her. She pressed it and he smiled at her. The TARDIS took an alarming turn that forced Rose and the Doctor to hold onto the central console tightly as it flung about like a kite in the wind.

"Well, I did have a slight idea about where we could go." He said. "There's a beautiful town on Disentia where the people sing everything, literally everything! They go around singing about how they made the best chicken tenders the night before, it's brilliant! Or there is... Oh!" The time lord exclaimed. Rose looked up and grinned from where she was studying the monitor. The Doctor ran his fingers through his brown hair that seemed to defy all laws of gravity, the Doctor himself broke enough rules anyway, who said his hair had to obey?

"What is it?" Rose asked, both curious and excited about where her marvelous Doctor would take her next.

"I know exactly where we are going." He grinned, pushing a few more buttons before spinning around and pushing the last one that sent us tumbling through the universe. It took us a short while to arrive, and the TARDIS made its familiar landing wheezes as we finally settled down. The Doctor stood straight up, turned to Rose and smiled so much it could have made her melt.

"Welcome, Rose Tyler, to Camelot!"

Thanks for checking this out! More Merlin stuff in the future, so please stick around if you like. Sorry this is so short!

~Kara


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin was not exactly pleased with his day so far.

Arthur had woken up in a bad mood, probably because it was a Saturday and he had early training with the knights, but it was more likely that he was upset that Gwen had been ignoring him. Arthur was dumbstruck, and Merlin was just as clueless as to her actions. Merlin had just been walking into the King's chambers when Gwen had stormed out, followed by Arthur, who had looked more shocked than angry.

Even that night he was a bit harsh towards Merlin, and that morning there was little difference. Merlin had risen at the usually time, and directly after getting Arthur's breakfast, which was received poorly, Merlin was commanded to polish the King's armor, twice because the first time Arthur said it wasn't shiny enough. Then he mucked out his stables, followed by training.

Merlin hated training, especially when Arthur was angry.

"Sire," Merlin said as he flinched back from the clang of Arthur's metal sword on his shield. "Have you been reading again?"

Arthur responded by giving a small sarcastic laugh and twisting his head before hitting the young sorcerer again, the clang of metal to metal ringing out around the field. The other knights were sparring around them, but a few who were resting on the sidelines laughed as Merlin fell to the ground. Merlin knew he really shouldn't provoke Arthur when he was in this mood, but he was also not having a great day, and the King was antagonizing to no end.

Arthur finally came to a halt and sheathed his sword before turning around to the applause of the knights. Gawain came over and laughed as he lent a hand to Merlin. He took it and was pulled up abruptly.

"Anyone want to go to the tavern? I'm parched." Gawain said, turning to face the rest of the knights. Some of them laughed, one or two raised their hands, but the king shook his head.

"There has been raiding around the border towns, I have to see to that. Merlin!" He called, Merlin shrugged in apology and ran after Arthur quickly.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked as they passed through the square.

"What do you think? If I say raiding, what does that usually mean?"

"That you're about to go sleep for three hours."

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur said, rolling his eyes. "There is actual raiding this time. Maybe if you didn't spend so much time in the tavern yourself then you'd know whats going on around here."

Hope you all enjoyed, stay tuned for more!

Please review, even if you didn't like it. It helps my writing :)

~Kara


	3. Chapter 3

Rose gasped as she stepped out of the TARDIS. The sun shone in a meek fashion, peering out from behind the clouds. She starred at the city before her, the giant towers of the main castle stretching up into the sky. Some trees and also the large walls surrounding the citadel obscured her vision, but she was able to see a few guards positioned on top of the wall.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS behind her, a grin prominent on his face as he took in the city. He turned to Rose and shared her excited laugh as they started walking through the trees around them. There was a small group of trees every few feet, but the forest was empty enough so that they could walk through it without any impediment. A few minuet's walk through the peaceful woods lead them to a small rock figure sticking out from the side of a slight hill. There was a metal gate in front of a tunnel that seemed to go on for ages towards the city. Rose walked up to it and briefly shook the metal bars before turning to the Doctor.

"Go up front or enter through here, what do you reckon?" She said, knowing that whatever he chose it would be wonderful. She trusted him wholeheartedly.

"Well," He said, twisting his head and thinking for a split second. "We could go through the front, but between you and me, the front gates are a long way away, and this looks a bit more fun." He grinned and lifted up his coat to take out his sonic screwdriver while approaching the passageway. He pointed the silver and blue device at a small lock. It emitted a piercing buzzing sound before the metal lock clanged and the gate swung open. Rose slowly pushed the door open all the way.

"Excuse me!" said a small voice from behind them, they turned immediately, Rose feeling quite guilty that they had been sneaking around. The Doctor was acting natural, but shock shone in his eyes as he addressed the girl before them.

"Hello!" Said the Doctor, his shock breaking into a relaxed smile. The girl was in exactly the sort of outfit rose would have expected from a medieval girl, as she was wearing a long light green dress and her brown hair was up in a bun.

"Do you mind telling me where I am?" she asked, now that Rose was really looking she could tell that the girl had been walking quiet a bit, her shoes were raw and her dress had traces of mud along the bottom.

"This is the city of Camelot, nothing to do with a camel, really. Which is good because I really can't stand camels, one once spit on me, haven't liked them quiet the same ever since. I prefer horses, or perhaps elephants. I'd very much like to ride an elephant one of these days. I'm the Doctor by the way, and this is my friend Rose Tyler. Who are you?" he said, thinking far ahead of his words and yet speaking so quickly.

"I'm Enid, I come from one of the border towns. I need King Arthur to send some knights, we've been attacked." Her voice was small and apologetic. She stumbled towards Rose, and Rose stretched her hands out to help her. Enid accepted it graciously."I'm sorry, I've just walked all this way. It's terribly exhausting."

"Doctor, should we help her to the main gate?" Rose asked, concerned for their new companion's health, she was looking a bit pale.

"No, no. It will be quicker this way, and she will be able to see the king right away." He gave Enid a slight comforting smile and propelled himself into the dark tunnel. Rose followed quickly behind, helping Enid along as they descended into the unknown of Camelot.

Thank you for the lovely reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL.

On that slightly creepy note, please review and favorite if it is, in fact, a favorite-worthy story.

See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

The more important people of the court were gathering as they always did; in the thrown room around the large dinning table. Merlin did not like meetings, they were long and tedious, full of formalities and lots of standing. But there was only lots of standing on Merlin's part, everyone important sat down.

"So it has been determined that we must station some of the knights around the border towns, but which border towns and how many knights?" droned on a lord that Merlin had long since forgotten the name of.

A few more of the lords spoke up, giving various responses and ideas before Arthur slumped down in his chair and took another swig out of his goblet. He pointed it all the way upside down before seeing that it was empty and motioning to Merlin. He walked over to where the king sat and took the goblet from him, soon disappearing into the side door that lead to the kitchens. He was glad to escape, even if he had to return immediately.

He walked down the cold hallways slowly, cherishing it. He passed with silence, and nodded to Gwen as she passed hurriedly with a basket of clothes. He had just passed the dungeon door when he heard shouting and commotion coming from down the stairs. He stopped in his tracks and turned around, pausing for a split second before opening the door a sliver and peering down into the depths of the dungeon.

Down the stairs lay one of the strangest things that Merlin had seen in ages. All of the normal dungeon guards had drawn their weapons, pointing them at a trio of two women and one man. The man was tall, standing in front of the women while wearing a long coat and a suit of some sort. One of the women stood close to the man and was wearing blue coarse pants and a shirt, which shocked him slightly. She was blonde and her eyes were wild in excitement. The last woman stood behind all of them, leaning against one of the walls and wearing a traditional light green dress. She seemed to be about to collapse.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor, mind putting those things away?" said the Doctor, the guards didn't comply. Merlin opened the door a few more inches and hurried inside, shutting the door slowly behind him. Unfortunately, it made a huge thump and the Doctor, the blonde, and a few of the guards looked up at him.

"Get out of here! Warn the king!" shouted a guard, still pointing his sword at the Doctor.

"Warn the king? Oh yes! We're here to see him." said the Doctor, the blonde behind him grinned and whispered something in his ear. The strange man grinned back. He looked up at Merlin and nodded. "Do you mind showing us to him?"

"Be quiet!" snarled a guard. Merlin awkwardly opened the door behind him and stared to walk out, the guards motioned for the group to move up the stairs, a few putting their swords away as the climbed the steep stairs. The intruders followed, but it took a few moments for the blonde to coax the woman in green to go up the stairs.

Merlin stood for a moment before turning around and running to the kitchens. He grabbed the pitcher near the door, poring the drink into the goblet quickly and spilling a few drops onto the cold stone floor. He avoided the cook's harsh words and violence by ducking out of the kitchen within seconds and running down the hallways to the side door.

Merlin quickly stepped into the meeting room, noting that the prisoners and guards had not arrived yet. He walked over to Arthur, slowing down, and placed his glass on the table in front of him. Arthur nodded and tried to take a drink from his glass, Merlin looked at the door.

"Merlin," said the king, Merlin looked at him immediately, startled. "Why is there absolutely nothing in my cup, and stains all over your shirt?"

Merlin looked down immediately and blushed as the lords laughed at him. But before Merlin could give an explanation, the large doors to the thrown room were pushed open and the guards and trio came stumbling out.

"What is this? This is supposed to be a private meeting." Said Arthur, standing up. One of the guards stepped forward, but hesitated for just enough time for the Doctor to step forward and begin to speak.

"Why hello! I'm the Doctor, this is my friend Rose and this is Enid, she comes from a border town, which did you say it was?" The strange man said, turning to face Enid.

"Ralvio."

"Ralvio! You're King Arthur aren't you? Big fan of yours, you're brilliant. But they need help immediately out there, so you should send some people as soon as possible. We're just vistitors though, Rose and I, so don't mind us. We were just trying to get to the castle and help Enid." He paused for a second and assessed the scene in front of him, turning to the left to see Rose. "I think that's all, what do you think?"

"Yeah I think you covered it, but where's the round table and Merlin and the knights?" She said the last part quietly, but Merlin still heard her from the other side of the room. His eye widened, shock apparent on both his own and the king's face.

"Sorry sire, they just appeared in the dungeons. We have no idea how they got in." Said the guard who had stepped forward before. "What should we do with them?"

"Merlin," Arthur said, whispering and turning away from the others. "Care to tell me why these people are searching for you?"

"I have no idea," Merlin said, and he honestly didn't, but for whatever reason they knew him, he knew it probably wouldn't do him any good.

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. I might be gone for a bit due to midterms, but I'll publish as soon as I can!

Please review and whatever else you'd like to do, i'll love you even more for it.

And thank you to the lovely reviews on previous chapters! they really make my day! 3


	5. Chapter 5

"Care to explain what you have been doing wandering around in the dungeons?" said the King, his had tracing up and brushing a piece of hair out of his face. Rose hadn't expected him to be as young as he was, or blond. But she supposed he did look like a king, he was strong and he looked mature, but he also looked a bit like he was going to lock the doctor and her in the dungeon. The dungeon was not exactly a place she wanted to visit again.

"We don't serve anyone!" She said hurriedly, making eye contact with the king and holding back a laugh, whispered a quick "Sire, we got lost!"

"Yes! Yes, lost. Horribly, terribly, lost. We were just trying to get to Camelot, and we met Enid in the woods, and there were a few wrong turns, a few times we went in circles, we were really all over the place, and then we were accidentally in the dungeons! No idea how we got there, but now we're here and it's all good." The Doctor said, catching on.

"But Enid here really has to see you, she's got a bit of an issue." Rose said, taking Enid by the arm and pulling her forward. Rose couldn't help but feel bad for her, she looked like a mouse confronted by and army of cats. Rose patted her shoulder in support as she began to speak.

"I'm Enid, my liege. I come from Ralvio, about three days walk from here to the north. I-" She hesitated and swallowed back her fright, but in the time it took her a lord decided to speak up.

"Yes as we have already heard. Sire, might I suggest we put them in the dungeons for the time being and wait until we have more information." A lord next to Arthur said as he stood up.

"Let her speak, Agravaine." said the king, nodding to Enid so she could continue.

"I- um.. A few days ago, I was down by the river with my sister. We heard a strange noise, sort of like a humming bird. Then above us, sky went gray, and it seemed like there was an giant... thing covered in metal right above us. It floated into the lake, and then sailed towards the shore like a ship. It was bigger than most of our town sir, so we ran. But before we could get up the hill this... giant rope flew from the ship and grabbed my sister. It pulled her towards the thing and I tried to grab her, but..." She choked back a sob and looked down, avoiding the gaze of the lords. Rose gently placed an arm on hers and nodded, letting her know it was okay.

"It- I'm sorry. It sucked her into the ship. I ran back to town and tried to tell the locals, they didn't believe me. Then the ship came up onto the shore, and it sucked everyone up. I ran into the woods and hid, and at about noon the thing flew into the sky and disappeared, and no one was left in the town. I came here immediately after. I didn't know where else to go." She stopped and looked up quickly. "Please believe me sire, No one else will."

The Doctor stepped up and stood next to Rose, gently reaching over until their hands were interlocked. She looked up, startled, but he smiled and refused to acknowledge her stare. She went back to looking at the King, but her thoughts were in the clouds. Even if she didn't realize it, she was grinning like a maniac.


End file.
